Meeting From The Past
by Underkastelse
Summary: AU. Elliot and Olivia meet, but it looks like they had met before. When did it happened? and why?
1. Chapter 1 - Save Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order SVU, Dick Wolf owns it.

Little Olivia Benson heard the front door opening; she pulled her legs to her chest tightly. Her mother is here, again, and she must be drunk. Olivia breathed deeply, she's strong, she will be through this. She heard the footsteps getting louder in every single minute. Her mother opened the door slowly, and she walked toward to Olivia, so close that the little girl could smell the alcohol from her mouth. Once again in her life, in her short life, she felt unwanted, unloved and terrified. Serena Benson caught Olivia's cheeks tightly; she slapped her again, for the fourth time today. Olivia's jaw burn and hurt so much that she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. If she will show fear, even a little fear in her big brown eyes, it will be a victory for her mother.

Serena beat Olivia for a few minutes, but for Olivia it felt like it was for years, well, technically, it was. Little Olivia held her breath; she closed her eyes and cried, she cried in her heart. In those eight years she learned to hold the tears, she learned that she can cry, but just in her heart. After all, she was Benson, and Bensons don't cry. She didn't knew why her mother hates her so much, why she wanted to hit her every day, every hour, every minute. But what Olivia did knew that it wasn't regular, she heard couple of girls talking about their mothers in school, how much their mothers care to the little girls. She even heard one time girl complain that she hate her mother because she didn't want to buy her new bike, Olivia felt her feelings mixed up, she wanted to tell the girl she's so spoiled and selfish, she wanted to tell her that she blessed by god because her mother just **didn't agree **to buy her bike, and she didn't **hit her**_._

Olivia walked into the classroom, she sat in her seat while little girl walked to her direction, the brunette girl sat next Olivia. "Hey!" She yelled, "Sup?" She asked Olivia, she smiled slightly. "Did your mother coming here today? I'm Melanie, she was here and she was so nice to me!" Olivia's eyes widened, she shook her head in unbelievable. Her mom was nice? How?  
"Hey Melanie" Olivia whispered, Melanie smiled and brushed her hair. Everything went so fast, Olivia pulled Melanie's arm, she wanted to stopped her from walking, Melanie was so nice to her, and she didn't want her to leave. And then, the teacher walked into the room, she saw Olivia's hand pulled Melanie's arm, it's look for her so obvious that Olivia going to hit Melanie.  
"Benson! Stop there, to the principal office!" The teacher yelled angrily on the little girl. Olivia nodded and smiled sadly, "Yes Mrs. Jonas." She said and drop her feet on the ground, Olivia walked after Mrs. Jonas to the principal office. Mrs. Jonas opened the door, Mrs. O'Halloran, school counselor and the principal Mrs. Phelps, both looked worried.

"Olivia?" Mrs. Phelps talked to the little girl who found her chair and sat, "you know I have to call your mom, do you?" Olivia nodded in sad, if Mrs. Phelps going to tell her mother, her mother will beat her like hell. Olivia didn't want to get in another trouble, she just nodded, her eyes were full of fear, there's nothing she could do to make the fear go.

"Sweetheart?" Mrs. O'Halloran looked at Olivia, she felt she's losing Olivia's attention, she saw the fear in her eyes, and she knew something was wrong. Mrs. O'Halloran looked at Olivia's arm, she saw couple of bruises, she saw them before but Olivia said she fell. _She lied. _

"Yes, Mrs. O'Halloran?" Olivia gasped; she knew Mrs. O'Halloran saw her bruises from that night her mother kept her awake just to make sure she is feeling everything. The lamp had crashed on her arm; the electric shocks.

"Please don't tell my mom," Olivia pleaded quietly, the three women looked in shock on her, panic crept into her big brown eyes. They all agree in their eyes, still staying quiet.

Something _is_ wrong and they have to know what. "I didn't mean to pull her so tightly, I didn't mean to hurt her, please don't call my mom!" Olivia whimpered, she looked in horror at the women who sat in the room.

Mrs. O'Halloran bit her lip, she nodded to Mrs. Phelps and Mrs. Jonas, and they both got out from the room, leaving Olivia and Mrs. O'Halloran alone.

"Okay Olivia, I won't tell your mother if you tell me why you're so afraid from her." The school counselor whispered, "If your mother did something bad to you, you have to tell me, Olivia. Let me help you and I will." Olivia shook her head; she cannot take this risk, if that woman lying to her, her mother will kill her when she will hear about it. She gave herself a couple of minutes to think, _and maybe she's not lying? Maybe she's going to save me? _She thought to herself. _No, you can't trust her, she's lying._

Olivia pulled her little body on the ground. She wanted to tell Mrs. O'Halloran everything, but she couldn't. Olivia didn't even look after her back, she just opened the door and left Mrs. O'Halloran alone.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bloody Sheets

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order SVU, Dick Wolf owns it.

** A/N: Sorry for my English, I'm still looking for beta ^ ^ " **

**Please review :) **

Mrs. O'Halloran left the principal office; she joined to Mrs. Phelps and Mrs. Jonas who stood in the hallway, looking for Olivia.

"Something is wro—" Mrs. O'Halloran started talking when Mrs. Phelps interrupted to her; "you can recognize child abuse when you see it, Mrs. O'Halloran, correct?" Mrs. O'Halloran nodded; it took her a while to understand what she meant.

Mrs. Jonas looked at the principal and the school counselor, she knew what's wrong, and she's willing to fix it. Mrs. Jonas walked fast in the hallway, yelling Olivia's name loudly, "Olivia! Olivia!" she stopped to breath and sat on the downstairs, it wasn't supposed to be this way, and obviously that Olivia is scared. She just prayed that she could help her as fast as she could, she can't let her down, as her teacher.

Scared little Olivia walked in the dark, she didn't knew how she got there, she just knew she have to run. She has to save herself; she can't let people control in her life. She sat in the dark for a few minutes when she heard squeak and the light turned on. She could barely see who the man is, but she could see his heart, his heart was kind. The blonde-tall man leaned and sat next to her, "hey you," he said and smiled, "I'm Derek, who are you?" Olivia shook her head and contracted in herself. He offered her hand and helped her to stand up on her shaky-feet.

"What are you doing here in the dark, by yourself, sweetie?" Derek asked, Olivia shook her head again, she need to run, NOW. When Derek saw the fear in her eyes he swallowed hard and smiled again, he smiled his kind smile but it didn't calm her. "You have nothing to be afraid of," Derek said, he opened the door and showed her the sign, "see? I'm the janitor,"

Olivia's heart pounded, she saw clearly how kind he was. Her mind cleared in a few minutes; she stood up and held his hand tightly. Derek looked at her and smiled, he helped her to walk out from the room, blood washes her body. The little girl smiled in pain, Derek was worried about her, she looks so weak. They walked in the hallway, talking about things that Derek even wasn't thought a little girl like her will understand. Suddenly, she look so pale, the red color decreased from her little body. She fell down the floor and lost conscious.

"Rise and shine, Olivia." Little Olivia heard a familiar voice; she opened her eyes and tried to recognize the spot. It's all looks blur, she didn't even knew where she is. "You fainted from blood loss, are you remember something sweetie? Anything?" Suddenly Olivia identified the spot; it was Mrs. O'Halloran, her school counselor. Olivia nodded, she remember everything, from the point the she ran until she walked with Derek – the janitor.

Mrs. O'Halloran hunched her face with concern, she brushed Olivia's arm and smiled slightly. Olivia's eyes cruised on the ceiling, she didn't made eye contact with Mrs. O'Halloran; she didn't want to betray her fear. Instead, Olivia pretended she fell asleep, maybe now that annoying woman will leave her alone.

Mrs. O'Halloran sighed and looked at Olivia again,_ she is too smart_, she thought to herself, _God, please make her tell. _

A knock on the door interrupted Mrs. O'Halloran thoughts. A young man walked into the room, he held his badge and smiled to Mrs. O'Halloran. "Her mother?" he asked curiously. _I wish, _she thought to herself and shook her head. The police officer sat next Mrs. O'Halloran and looked deeply in her eyes.

"I thought the nurse said she's awake now," the police officer said in ton has sounds almost like he was disappointed. Mrs. O'Halloran raised her eyebrows, _yes, she was. Until she faked her own sleep. _He smiled again, his teeth shone her. _So arrogant and young, does he know how to do his job at all? _

Olivia opened her eyes, it was impossible to sleep in that kind of noise. She looked at the young officer while he smiled to her; "Hello Olivia, I'm Joseph but you can call me Joe. I'm a police officer and I'm here to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?" Joseph asked, Olivia nodded, having no choice.

"Okay Olivia," he said, "what you remember?" Olivia closed her eyes, she saw clearly the images of what happened today, "I-I was at the classroom" she stuttered, after she told Joseph what happened he took small steps to the hallway_, _away from Olivia room.

Mrs. O'Halloran joined him, they started to walk while they're talking; "child abuse, I can see it clearly." He said sharp, his ton was rough; Mrs. O'Halloran nodded and breathes some fresh air when they stepped out from the hospital. "I think her mother abusing her, when we talked with here about her mother she was so scared from what she can do to her." Joseph's eyes widened, he was regular to these things but think about this little pure girl abused by her mother, he couldn't believe that. "Well Mrs. O'Halloran if you say that there's a good chance that her mother abusing her we will have to check." His tone suddenly became soft when he thought about Olivia.

"Sure thing, Officer Stabler." Mrs. O'Halloran smiled with relief, she wanted that girl to be safe, she wasn't just another girl – she was special.

Joseph gasped when little boy ran into his arms, "Hey kiddo," Joseph said, holding his breathe, "What are you doing here?" the little boy smiled naughty, he hugged his father.

"Daddy! Mommy said I can visit you but you weren't in the precinct so I asked your partner where you are and he said you must be here, so mommy drove me to here!" Joseph sighed and lifted his little son, "didn't mommy tell you that you can't interrupt daddy while he's working kiddo?" the boy nodded sadly and jumped down, he looked at Mrs. O'Halloran who giggled quietly.

"Oh, you must be Elliot." Mrs. O'Halloran said and shook his little hand, "You are studying with Olivia Benson, don't you?" little Elliot Stabler nodded rubbed his neck in misunderstanding. He knew a little girl named Olivia Benson, but he never saw her in class. A lot of his friends told him she was totally freak so he kept distance.

Joseph and Elliot, father and son walked in the hospital hallway; beautiful view to see. It all sound quiet and unruffled, but it all cut off by a scream that came from Olivia's room. Joseph ran and opened the door, his eyes widened and swallowed hard, he couldn't believe.

"What's there daddy?" little Elliot asked and pulled his father's shirt, "let me see!" his yelled innocently, Joseph moved a little and let Elliot take a look. They saw Mrs. O'Halloran shaking, she cried out Olivia's name; Joseph walked in Mrs. O'Halloran's direction, he stroked her back, "what happened?" he whispered. Mrs. O'Halloran stuttered, her eyes we're red and full of tears.

"I-I came up to check her and I didn't found her. All I found was blood on the sheets" Joseph's look stiffened and he leaned on the window, _she was kidnapped. _


	3. Chapter 3 - Double Joseph

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order SVU, Dick Wolf owns it.

**A/N: I'm looking for beta, if anyone want to beta this for me.. it's will really help :] **

**Hope you love it.**

"I-I came up to check her and I didn't found her. All I found was blood on the sheets" Joseph's look stiffened and he leaned on the window, _she was kidnapped. _

"Daddy, what's that?" Elliot asked, fear was showed in his eyes when he saw the CSU's men walking into the room. They were searching for any sign that will show them where was Olivia.

Joseph laughed suddenly, it came out from nowhere. "Why are you laughing?" Mrs. O'Halloran asked angrily, _Olivia is missing and that moron is laughing! _She thought.

"Come here, Mrs. O'Halloran." He whispered, Mrs. O'Halloran walked closer to him and waited, he breathed deeply and looked at her; "I thought, maybe, since you know her mother—" he started, but Mrs. O'Halloran already understood what he talking about. She nodded quickly and grabbed her coat, while she made her way to her car she was thinking about Serena Benson, Olivia's mother.

"Remind me why you're here, officer Stabler?" Mrs. O'Halloran grumbled when Joseph Stabler got out from the car. He slipped his coat on his shoulders and walked down the road, searching for Serena's house.

"Well, you needed a police escort." he smirked and looked at little house in the corner." That's Serena's house?" he pointed, Mrs. O'Halloran shrugged. She didn't knew exactly where Olivia and her mother living. "I guess so," she whispered and walked to the house.

She saw the broken windows at the front of the house, grass branched out of the ground. The unbearable smell took over senses of Mrs. O'Halloran. Her gut told her something terrible happens inside the house, and she and Officer Stabler are the only ones that can find out what.

She didn't want to go in, she was afraid of what is inside, but she wanted to know where Olivia was gone. She knew that if Olivia's psychopathic mother took her, she will pay for it dearly.

She didn't know for sure if Serena is really abusing Olivia, but her feelings grew stronger when Officer Stabler got into the abandoned house. The reek of alcohol spread everywhere. Mrs. O'Halloran could barely stand on her shaking-feet, she heard a couple of screams from the upstairs.

"I'll get there." Officer Stabler said, "You stay here." He ran to the upstairs, searching for the source of the screams. When he finally found out what is, he called Mrs. O'Halloran; "Come over." Officer Stabler yelled, Mrs. O'Halloran ran quickly and in a minute she was already behind him. She took deep breathe and looked at Serena Benson, this awful woman drank beer when her own daughter is missing.

"Oh, hello Officer." Serena giggled; she stood up and crashed on Stabler's shirt, so close that he could smell the alcohol.

"We were looking for your daughter, Miss Benson." Joseph said while he settled her down on the bed, Serena pursed her forehead. She shook her head and started to laugh when Mrs. O'Halloran and Joseph looked at each other. "I don't have a daughter." She laughed louder, crazier.

"Olivia Benson," Joseph said and sighed, "Don't you remember, Miss. Benson?"

Serena narrowed her eyes, she looked deeper in Joseph's eyes, "How could I remember a daughter I don't have!?" she yelled hysterically.

"You do have a daughter," Joseph said softly, he tried to calm himself, if she's involved in Olivia's kidnapped he couldn't hit her – no matter how much he wanted to.

"Well, you stupid boy, I've already told ya. I don't have a daughter!" Serena yelled angrily and tried to hit Joseph, "Now, get out of my house!"

Joseph sighed and followed after Mrs. O'Halloran while she walked out the house. He tried to focus, he can't give up now. "Well," Joseph said when he slipped into the driver's seat; "What about her father?" he asked, Mrs. O'Halloran chucked, she never heard about Olivia's father. Serena never mentioned him, never. _I guess it's the time to know who the mystery guy he is. _She thought to herself. "Miss Benson never mentioned him, but I bet you can check in your files, don't you?" Joseph raised his eyebrows, now he deals with murder or something? If Olivia's father was a murder, well they are in troubles.

"I found him." Joseph gasped into the phone, "he was charged with double murder but he escaped." He heard the panic into Mrs. O'Halloran; "I'll update you in everything, just stay out from this case. Okay?"

"I can't!" she yelled over the phone, "this girl is important to me as she important to you!" Joseph rolled his eyes and tried to calm her, after hours he couldn't take it he hung up and walked out of the precinct to breathe some fresh air.

"Daddy!" Joseph heard his little son's voice, little footsteps got toward to him. Elliot hugged his dad's leg tightly, Joseph took Elliot in his hand; "Why daddy is angry?" The innocence kid asked, his big blue eyes looked at Joseph and his heart filled in compassion – He will found her no matter what, he have to.

"It's nothing kiddo, now go to mommy, daddy have to work." Joseph said quickly and pulled his son to the ground. Elliot nodded without choice, he knew that his father is working very hard. Elliot ran to his mother, he smiled to his father one more time before he got into the car.

Joseph smiled too, that was the first time he actualy felt something for his own son, it was this girl… her not-family showed him how much family he had.

After forty minutes Joseph walked into the precinct again, he search files about Serena Benson, he didn't found any sign to marriage. He almost despaired when he saw Mrs. O'Halloran walked in the doors; she held papers in her hands.

"His name is Joseph, Joseph Hollister." Mrs. O'Halloran gasped and passed him the papers, "I thought you'll need this."

Joseph nodded quickly and took the papers from her hand, "How did you know?" he whispered and stared at the papers. He didn't raise his eyes to her; he stuck his head behind the papers.

"Well, I guess it was just a feeling." She smirked and smiled to him, "find her, please." Joseph nodded again and looked at her when she left the precinct.

"Joseph Hollister?" Joseph Stabler asked when he saw the man who's sat on the chair in the coffee shop.

"What's this?" Joseph Hollister asked; Stabler pulled out his badge and showed it to Joseph Hollister. "I'm Officer Stabler; I'm here to ask you some questions if that's ok."

Hollister raised his eyebrows and pointed the seat next to him, "Come here, Officer. What can I do for you?"

Stabler smirked and sat next Hollister, he breathes deep and moved uncomfortably. "Well, let's started with where is your daughter, sir."

Joseph Hollister stared at Officer Stabler; he stood up on his feet and thrust his hands to his pockets. He laughed louder and turned around Officer Stabler. "Smart guy, aren't you, Stabler? Bumptious in your achievements when little poor Olivia stuck somewhere, fortune she isn't your daughter… and accord of law you have nothing to say about t—"

Officer Stabler stood up and walked behind Hollister, "So you are admitting that you kidnapped her, you bastard." Stabler snapped and cuffed him, "Joseph Hollister you're under arrest for kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

Hollister sat on the uncomfortable chair; he really got tired from this, "shut up Stabler. Don't you get it? I'll never tell you where she is!"

Stabler leaned his arms on the desk, "We will see about it." He said and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4 - Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order SVU, Dick Wolf owns it.

"Okay Joseph, you're going to tell me where she is or –" Stabler asked angrily; "or what? You are going to torment me?" Hollister laughed. Officer Stabler shook his head; it's not going to work with threats.

"Okay." Hollister said and stared at Officer Stabler, "I want deal." Officer Stabler shook his head angrily, the last thing he needs will be this stupid deal; "Fine." Hollister grumbled, "Do what you want, but you have 24 hours, if you'll regret." Officer Stabler muttered something and slammed the door behind him.

"What are you waiting for!?" Mrs. O'Halloran yelled angrily, not trying to hide any pain. "You just wasted our time, Stabler! You promised me you'll get her an—"; "Shut up! Okay? Just shut up. I'm not telling you how to do you're work so don't tell how I need to do mine. I'll find her in my ways." He yelled.

"You'll be lucky you, Stabler, if she will even ALIVE when you'll find her." Mrs. O'Halloran scoffed. Her eyes were almost pleading, he knew she was right. But it wasn't her business; he is the detective, not her.

"Right, that's his deal or he's going to Rikers..." Officer Stabler sighed, "I'm not taking his deal, Mrs. O'Halloran! I can charge him and put him on jail, why should I—" Officer Stabler's sentence interrupted by his Captain; "You should do that, Stabler." He said calmly, "We want the kid, aren't we?" Officer Stabler nodded in anger, he knew everyone were right, but him. Officer Stabler stepped into the interrogation room; he slammed the door behind him and sat on the chair, in front Hollister.

"Okay, I'm listening." Officer Stabler whispered, Hollister smiled a nasty smile and started to talk, he gave Officer Stabler hints to Olivia's location. It was hard to do, but Officer Stabler cracked the hidden meaning behind them. It was one in time, when they got close, they got another hint.

"I got it!" Officer Stabler yelled, he almost sounded happy, he found the location. All he needs to do now is find her, but that not going to be easy. He walked in circles in the precinct; he knew he could do that. He was almost there, finding the little girl, giving her real family.

Officer Stabler nodded to his partner, they all ready to get into this house. Hoping they will found Olivia. Stabler's partner walked first, when he yelled "Clear!" Stabler hit the door on his left, luckily the door was open – but he didn't found Olivia.

"Come over here, Joe!" Officer Stabler heard his partner calling him, he sounded far away from him. When Officer Stabler found where his partner was, his eyes grew widened. They both looked at the pictures, of all them was Olivia's. All the images were taken from afar, keeping focusing on her face. Joseph was shocked he tried to focus in the mission, he yelled Olivia's name a few times, but he didn't get an answer.

Officer Stabler found a big steel door standing in front of him, he automatically wanted to crush that door, but his partner stopped him. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it slightly. The door creaked open grating to the ears of the partners.

Joseph was the first; he walked in like a storm, he was really nervous and scared from what he will find. After minutes of searching, Officer Stabler saw a shadow in the corner of the big basement. He narrowed his eyes sharply, trying to identify what is there. "Olivia?" he asked suddenly, not really expects to answer. But she did, she sobbed into herself, trying to stay calm. "Officer Stabler?" she tried to settled her voice, still not showing fear. "Are you here?" She asked. Olivia contracted when she heard the footsteps to her direction, she pulled her knees to her chest tightly, she's okay she just need to breathe. It's all a bad dream, a nightmare – actually. But she will through this, she always do. "It's okay, sweetheart, I'm here to help you." Officer Stabler said while he was walking to scared Olivia. He stroked her cheek softly and carried her out of the basement, to the EMT's men, who took her to the hospital.

"Now what?" Mrs. O'Halloran asked, curiously. "This girl has no family, since you arrested her father and her mother too—" Officer Stabler rolled his eyes and smiled, this woman is unbelievable, she's talking too much. "Don't worry about that, Mrs. O'Halloran." He said, still being mysterious.

"I am worried!" she tossed by the way, "you know how much she is hurted, don't you? She needs a warm and loving family."; "Well, you're right, for once." He teased and laughed. "I told you to not worry, she's in good hands." He snorted. "Don't you believe me?"

"Detective!" A young lady stopped Mrs. O'Halloran from answering. And for once, it was good. Mrs. O'Halloran breathed in relief and looked at Joseph, who folded his arms on his chest and breathed heavily. "She's awake now, if you want to see her." The young lady said and smiled. Joseph nodded and followed after the young lady to Olivia's room.

Olivia opened her eyes, she felt so heavy, her eyes were burning so much that it hurted. For the first time in her life, she could admit she had failed, she fell, and she's not as strong as she thought she is. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that sounded like a door opening; Officer Stabler and young nurse were standing there.

"I'm here to check you, sweetie." The nurse said and smiled, "And Mr. Stabler is here to talk with you. Do you want to talk?" Olivia nodded; she thought she could do that. After the nurse walked out from the room, Stabler sat uncomfortably in the chair. His blue eyes were staring deeply into her brown eyes, and it made her feel uncomfortable. "You okay there, kiddo?" he whispered, Olivia almost couldn't hear him, but she did. Officer Stabler's phone rang loudly, "Hang on." He said and took his phone from his pocket, "Joseph Stabler, approved? Thanks Rick, I owe you. Bye." Officer Stabler pushed his phone to his pocket and smiled slightly. "Olivia?" He asked when he saw Olivia's eyes closing slowly.

"Yes, Officer Stabler?" Her voice cracked, she knew her father in the jail, and her mother will be there too. She have no one, no one wants her. No one cares her, no one loves her. She is nobody now, because no one will want someone like her. She's on her own, officially.

Officer Stabler leaned on the bed, his smile makes her body feeling some strange feelings, and she felt safe now. "You can stay with me a while, until we will find you a family, how's that?" he asked, not actually waiting for an answer. She nodded, almost feeling that feeling that is called 'Happiness'. She does have someone, someone who cares about her, loving her. She no-nobody anymore.


	5. AN!

**Hello guys! Sorry I didn't updated (Really, hmm..)**

**Well, I had a lot of plans for this story and guess I couldn't spill them out. **

**Sorry for that, but the fourth chapter it's great ending, don't you think? **

**Er, well, I have vacation now... ****So I'll do my best to continue this story. **

**Sorry again, though. Hope you understand (:**


End file.
